A Ray of Light
by EAZGAME
Summary: When a boy with a dark past enters a school, everything can and will go wrong. But amidst the darkness, a small beam of light breaks through. There is hope for him yet...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, welcome to my BNHA fanfiction. I've had this idea for an OC swimming around my mind for quite some time, so here's Ryuki Kenji. Plus, all I find for BNHA are yaoi shit, with the occasional heterosexual ship, or just a good fic. So yeah. Before we get started, I'll just say right now that constructive criticism is always appreciated around here, so don't feel afraid to leave a word or two to help me improve this story. Plus, Follow and Favourite if you like, Idk. Whatever. Let's get on with the story! ^w^**

 **All the students are 18 here. Ryuki Kenji looks like Ban, cos why not.**

 **BNHA does not belong to me, though if it did, Izuku would be much more badass.**

* * *

 _Oh boy, are these apartments big…_

Ryuki Kenji thought to himself as he walked through the doors of U.A. Academy's dormitory lobby. You heard that right, Ryuki Kenji is a first-year in U.A. Academy, the most prestigious school for upcoming heroes of the world. Though Ryuki didn't really see how the exam was tough.

Thinking back to the exam, he got an astounding 126, which was never before achieved since the likes of Best Jeanist.

Without noticing, he reached the front door of his dorm room 406. Opening it, he muttered a quiet 'ojama shimasu', closed the door and inspected the room. It was pretty big, more than required for one guy.

"Two beds, a dining table, a kitchen, and a balcony with lawn chairs? AND a fridge? The hell is this, a mansion?!" He muttered. A bit too much, if you asked him. Putting his bags down, he stretched his back, ridding himself of the strain his stuff put on his shoulders. "Eh, where's the bathroom? Ah right there."

Walking to the closed door, he reached for the door handle and twisted it.

Then he heard the sound of the shower.

 _Oh god._

Standing in front of him in the bathtub was a female. Naked. Taking a shower. It took his brain a second to comprehend the situation.

"Huh?" His face went beet red. *BAM* "GAHHHH GOMEN!"

That was followed by a high-pitched scream from the bathroom, which could pretty much be heard a few blocks down. _GAHHH OF ALL THE PEOPLE, I GET ROOMED WITH A GIRL?!_

"W-what did you see?!" The unknown girl asked, no doubt panicking.

"N-nothing ma'am! However, if you like, I can jump out of the window right now!"

"Hah?! N-no! Don't! As long as you saw nothing… It should be fine… Just wait outside and don't come in!" _MY LIFE IS SAFE!_

"S-sure!" He promptly stumbled to the balcony overlooking the academy and sat on one of the chairs, his brain still trying to formulate an escape plan in case she went berserk on him.

Minutes later, after Ryuki calmed down, the bathroom door opened. "Don't look! I need to put on my clothes." She said. "Take your time." He sighed. "By the way, sorry for intruding in just now. I didn't notice there was someone else in the room." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"It's fine. As long as you apologise, I'll put that behind me." The girl sighed as well. "Anyways, what's your name?"

"Ryuki Kenji," he replied, eyes still fixated on the horizon past the academy's main building.

"Oh, that guy… by the way, you can look now."

He turned around. And nearly had a nosebleed. She had a tall, voluptuous figure with sharp black eyes. Her hair flowed smoothly down her back, ending just above her waist. All in all, she was gorgeous.

"Ehhh, Ryuki?" He snapped out of his daze. "Huh? Sorry!"

"Something on your mind?"

"N-no… It's just that you are too gorgeous…" He mumbled the last part out.

"W-what?" Her face went a deep shade of red.

"Ahh, nevermind! A-anyways, what's your name?"

"It's Momo Yaoyoruzu, nice to meet you!" She chirped, seemingly forgetting whatever happened a few seconds ago. _At least she isn't giving me a pounding…_

"So why are you here? Not that I don't want you here, but doesn't school start in three days?" She asked.

 _Another few days huh._ Why was he here so early? Honestly, he felt that it would be a better choice to come to the academy first and take a look to familiarize himself. _No one's at home anyways…_

"Guess I have no better choice." Ryuki responded. "You?"

"Ah, my parents are overseas, so I might as well come here first."

 _Parents._ It's been so long since that word even came across his mind. _Parents… Do I even remember them anymore?_

"Ryuki? You're frowning. Are you ok?"

"Huh? No no, it's fine. Nothing much…"

He could tell she didn't believe him. Trying to divert off the topic, he jumped up instantly. "Well then, it's almost dinner time. I'll go buy some stuff from the nearby market. I'll be back soon."

"Oh? Isn't there dinner provided?"

He blinked. "I prefer my cooking. Well then," he walked towards the door. "About time I go get some supplies. I'll be back by 7." Closing the door behind him, he walked towards the elevator.

* * *

"Ugh… this burger tastes so bland…" Momo complained to a purple-haired girl named Kyoka Jiro. Kyoka was like Momo, a recommended student who got in without the entrance exam. Coincidentally, they were both childhood friends from way back, so it was pretty handy.

"Ohhh… I'm done with this food… I'd rather go hungry." Kyoka complained back. Looking at the cafeteria, only Kyoka, Ryuki and herself came to the dorms this early. For Kyoka, it was more or less the same reason Momo, although she had wished to room with her for a few days. Alas, Momo's roommate was here as well, so that was a disappointment.

"Ahhh… Whatever. let's go to your room. I wanna see what's in it. Especially your roommate…" Kyoka teased.

"Wh-what?! That guy's just my roommate! I don't even know why I was paired with him…"

"I still want to meet him! What if he's a hottie…?" She smiled slyly.

"Oh god Kyoka stop already… we might as well go to my room anyways. He should still be out." She stood up and walked back, with Kyoka trailing behind happily.

Reaching room 406, Momo took out her key card and tapped on the receiver. "Here's my room." She announced as she unlocked the door.

"Ho! Something smells nice!" Kyoka exclaimed. There was a fragrant smell coming from what seemed to be the kitchen. Peeking into the area, their jaws pretty much dropped. There Ryuki stood in all his glory, wearing an apron, holding a frying pan, caught in the middle of flipping a juicy looking piece of steak.

"Your boyfriend looks so cool…" Kyoka said.

"I know ri… B-B-BOYFRIEND?!" Momo exclaimed in shock.

"Oh, you're back." He said, catching the steak while turning to look at them. "You brought a friend?"

"Ah, yes, this is Kyoka Jirou." Momo introduced her friend, still red-faced from Kyoka's comment.

"Cool. I'll be done with this in a minute or so. Feel free to grab a plate. They even provide us with plates! U.A. is way too rich…" He shook his head in exasperation.

"I'll do just that!" Kyoka rushed over to grab two plates and utensils, the smell of the meat obviously getting to her.

"Ah, Kyoka! We shouldn't just take his food like this!" Momo protested.

"Ahh it's fine. I don't eat that much anyways. You two can have some."

"S-sure then. Thank you!" Momo then went to join Kyoka in her waiting.

Another girl from recommendations? He knew Momo was one, and Kyoka was too. So that just left the last two recommended students. Still, only him with two females recommended by big figures in Japan… a scary coincidence.

Putting the steak on a plate and grabbing his own set of utensils, Ryuki walked out with the center on attention.

"Woah! Looks delicious!" Kyoka exclaimed.

"I have to say, it looks better than the cafeteria food, tenfold." Momo looked at the steak in hunger.

"Alright alright, I'll cut portions for both of you. Gosh, is the cafeteria that bad?"

"Well, Lunch Rush isn't here yet, so I won't say that bad is a suitable first impression, but the current food tastes horrendous."

"Sounds bad. Here you go." He handed both of them their steak. "I'll go get rice if you want."

"I'll take a bowl!" Kyoka exclaimed.

"Me too." Momo nodded in agreement.

"Alright." Ryuki walked back to the kitchen. Scooping three bowls of rice, he headed back to the dining table, but not before grabbing the carton of orange juice he bought during the earlier errand.

"Here you go." He sat the bowls down in front of them. Pouring himself a glass of juice, he offered the two girls a cup each. Their nods signalled for him to pour a glass for both of them, and that he did. Finally, with a quick "Itadakimas" they started their meal.

"This is amazing!" Kyoka commented in between mouthfuls of food.

"Thanks." Ryuki smiled.

"Ah, how is it Momo?" Kyoka nudged her. "Momo?"

As for Momo… well, to put simply, she seems to be immersed in the food. She wasn't open or anything. She just sat there… quietly chewing away happily.

"Kawaii…" It slipped out of Ryuki's mouth.

"Hmmm, she only acts like this if the food is amazing. Then again, I like this. She looks like a neko." Kyoka giggled.

"Well, glad to see both of you liked it." Ryuki continued with his food.

It didn't take long for them to be done. "Mou… I wanted more…" Momo pouted.

"There there, he is your boyfriend, he can make more in the future!" Kyoka patted her head.

"Hmm… you're ri… W-WHAT? BOYFRIEND?!"

And while Momo screamed at a laughing Kyoka, Ryuki kept himself busy in the kitchen washing the dishes. It sure was a lively evening for the early birds.

* * *

"So," Ryuki relaxed on the sofa. "What are your Quirks?" He asked the two girls sitting on the floor.

"Ah, mine is Creation." Momo replied. "It's a Quirk that allows me to manipulate the atoms in my body to create something. Although from time to time, if I use it too much, I get really hungry."

"Mine is Earphone Jack. Basically, these elongated earlobes here act as a physical jack plugs. With these, I can hear even the faintest heartbeats, or I can also amplify my own heartbeat as an offensive move." Kyoka described as she twirled her jack plugs around.

"Hmm, interesting quirks." Ryuki commented.

"How about yours?" Kyoka perked up in curiosity.

"Mine eh… How do I say this…" Ryuki rubbed his chin in thoughtfully. "Basically, I have a healing type Quirk."

"Ho? That's pretty cool. But…" Momo tilted her head in curiosity. "How did you get 126 in the exam if your quirk is to heal?"

"Hmm, good observation." Kyoka nodded.

"Ah, well…"

" _No… stop… please…"_

A brief memory flashed across his mind. His face went dark.

" _Please, stop… I'm dying…"_

He gritted his teeth.

" _ **Don't worry about that. Your quirk should prevent you from an untimely fate. And no one would want that…**_

His fists tightened.

" _ **After all… You're our… N***"**_

"—ki! Ryuki!"

"Huh?" He snapped out of his thoughts.

"A-are you ok?" He looked up to see the frightened faces of the two girls. He felt a liquid run down his face. Blood.

 _Shit shit shit_

Turning away from the two, he grabbed a tissue and wiped at his face. _Not again… Not in front of them!_ Blood ran down his cheeks from his eyes. Yes, his eyes. He was crying…

Crying blood.

"R-Ryuki?" The frightened voice of Momo came from behind him.

"I-I'm fine." He said, wiping away the last traces of blood.

"W-what was that?" Kyoka asked, her voice sounding rather disturbed.

"You were not supposed to see that." He turned around, stony faced. "Don't tell anyone." His eyes softened. "Please…"

A pregnant silence washed over the trio. Sighing, Ryuki rubbed his temples. "Look, it is a personal thing. Only a few ever knew about this. So, please, I'm trusting you with this."

"A-alright… Although, if I were to ask… does it have anything to do with… trauma?" Momo asked.

 _Trauma._

"Trauma is an understatement…"

"W-wha…"

"Don't think any more about this. It is best if you forget this."

"O-Okay…" They both sounded skeptical, but gave in, seeing that he would probably not provide the reason anytime soon.

A knock on the door broke the tense atmosphere. "Huh? Another student?" Momo asked.

"Oh no…" Ryuki sighed. "I'll go get it." This is going to get chaotic.

"By the way, stand back." Ryuki gave a last warning.

"E-eh?" Curious, the two girls looked on at the figure of Ryuki heading to the door.

The door clicked open.

"IYAAAA! RYUKIIIIIIII!" A woman crashed into Ryuki, sending both of them flying back a good meter or two, proving his point of 'standing back'.

"You're here Ryuki!" the woman said, still affectionately trapping the boy in between her… chest?

"Good to see you too, Nemuri." Came the muffled reply of Ryuki.

"Hey hey hey! It's Kayama-sensei in school!"

"But were not in school." Ryuki pointed out helpfully, still trapped between her cleavage.

"Oi, don't be a smartass around me!" Nemuri smacked his head, finally getting off the poor male, who, surprisingly enough, had barely any reaction.

"Hai, Nemama." Ryuki mocked, earning him another smack over his head.

"How many times did I tell you to NOT use that?" She pouted.

"Ehhh, too many."

"Exactly. So just call me Nemuri, dammit!"

"But you told me to call you Kayama-sensei."

"Oh you little…"

The two girls slightly sweatdropped at the two's antics.

"Uhh… Ryuki? Who is this?" Momo pointed out.

"Hm?! Ryuki has two girls in his room?! You sneaky boy…"

"I don't even want to know what's swimming inside that head of yours…" Ryuki grumbled as he stood up. "These are Momo Yaoyoruzu and Kyoka Jirou. And this blockhead…" Smack. "…Beautiful lady here is Nemuri Kayama, or more famously known as Midnight, or Baka-nee."

"Oi!" Her indignant cry was left ignored.

"Midnight? As in the Hero?!" Momo's eyes lit up. "The actual Midnight the Hero?!"

"Yes yes, I'm Midnight. But that aside…" 'Midnight' once again jumped on top of Ryuki. "Gyaaah… I missed you so much!" She hugged the boy affectionately. "Teacher work is so busy… But I finally get to spend time with you!" She gushed.

"What in the…" Momo muttered.

"Hai hai, I missed you too, Nemuri." Ryuki sighed in surrender, choosing to pat her head instead, eliciting a pur from the 'woman', though at this point, she seems more of a child than anything else.

"Erm, we're still here you know…" Kyoka interrupted.

"Yes yes. You heard that, Kayama-sensei? Please behave appropriately in front of your future students."

"Mou… Fine… although you do have to give me a massage later, alright?"

"Ehhhhh. That's too much effort…"

" _Alright?_ " She flashed her whip.

"H-hai…" Ryuki answered shakily.

"Alright! Now that that's done… Momo and Kyoka, right?"

"Y-yes." They seemed rather confused.

"Well then." Nemuri leaned towards the two. "Where are you two staying?"

"Room 402 ma'am…" Kyoka answered.

"You?" She turned to Momo.

"Ehh, this is my room…"

Silence.

"Ryuki." Nemuri turned to the boy. "Well done."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" The two girls in the room shouted in unison.

"Threesome is possible…" She mused.

"Nemuri. Stop." Ryuki deadpanned, while the females flushed immediately.

"Heheh, kidding. I should bring that Kyoka in too, shouldn't I?" She smiled innocently.

"That's worse."

"But you're great in bed!"

"BASED ON WHAT?!" It was Ryuki's turn to shout.

"Hmmm, there was this one time we played on the bed… I was new to it, but Ryuki was so intense, not letting me rest a single bit. It was so intense, yet it was so fun. We spent the entire night trying out different positions!"

The two girls froze. "SHOGI! IT WAS SHOGI! AND IT WASN'T EVEN INTENSE!" Ryuki screamed in agony.

"Oh, was it? I was so exhausted afterwards that I don't remember a thing…" Nemuri shrugged.

"STOP GIVING THE WRONG IDEAS!"

"I-I'll just go back to my room…" Kyoka stumbled to the door in a daze, leaving a traumatized Momo behind to fend for herself.

"Oh? Did I scare her off? How delightful!"

"WHAT PART OF THAT IS DELIGHTFUL?!"

* * *

Having finally settled down, Momo decided to leave the room in search of Kyoka, evidently still shaking from Nemuri's not-so-PG monologue. That left Ryuki and Nemuri in one room. The instant Momo left, Nemuri pounced on Ryuki again.

"C'mon Nemuri, you're acting like an excited child." Ryuki commented. "You're 28."

"Sit down and let me hug you." She commanded softly.

Sighing, Ryuki sat himself down and put an arm around the woman. "What's wrong?" Whenever Nemuri wanted a hug, and desperately at that, it means something's on her mind.

"Ryuki… It happened didn't it? In front of those two." She asked softly.

"How did you…?"

"I saw the bloody tissue. And no nosebleed could be that serious."

"Well, you caught me then." Ryuki held his hands up in resignation. "It wasn't that bad though."

"But you still suffered…" She stifled a sob. "You still felt pain…"

"Hey, I've faced worse." He meant that as a joke, yet it only seemed to cause Nemuri to start crying harder.

"I know, Ryuki! Those three years… Those three damned years… Eight years since and you have yet to end the suffering." She said, her voice croaking. "As a Hero, as a teacher, as a guardian and as a sister… It pains my heart knowing that the past is still there to haunt you." She started crying openly into his chest. "Yet… Yet! You still promised me, with all the damned determination you could muster… That you would protect me from the villains that did this to you…"

Yeah, he sure made one heck of a promise. _"Nemuri," his twelve-year-old figure stood confidently in front of the woman. "I will protect you from the bad guys! They will never do what they did to me, to you!"_ At that time, she just hugged him in happiness, knowing that he wouldn't go back on that promise.

Ryuki just held her there quietly as she sobbed into his shirt. His suffering may have pained her, but in all honesty, it pained him as well to see his beloved sister, even if they are not related by blood, to suffer in his stead. It just felt… wrong. And that was why he promised her that he would protect her at all costs, especially from the ones who wronged him the most. With that though, he couldn't help but shed a few tears as well, as he pulled his sister closer to him.

* * *

It took some time for her to calm down, even with Kyoka around, although Kyoka herself looked visibly shaken and embarrassed as well. Soon, her bedtime rolled around and she went back to her room. When she entered, she saw the pair embracing each other, seemingly in a peaceful slumber, and her mind instantly went rather… wild. But upon closer inspection, there were evidently tear streaks on both their faces and a considerably wet spot on Ryuki's chest. _So, it was emotional exhaustion and not physical, huh? And what did he call her before? Baka-nee…_ She smiled at the two sleeping figures, coming to an understanding that it was just a moment between siblings. Grabbing a blanket from Ryuki's bed, she draped it over the two people on the floor, and proceeded to get ready for sleep…

* * *

 **A/N: This is a simple introduction. The actual story will start somewhere in the next chapter. (OwO)b**


	2. Chapter 2

**I lied. The story has yet to start proper.**

* * *

 _It was a dark place._

" _Mommy?"_

 _So dark._

" _Daddy?"_

 _Too dark._

" _Where are you?"_

 _Sounds._

" _Daddy?"_

 _A needle._

" _Mommy?"_

 _He felt it._

 _Through his skin._

 _He screamed._

" _No more…"_

 _More came._

" _Please."_

 _Help me._

* * *

Morning rolled around for the teen. Rubbing away the sleep in his eyes, he immediately noticed certain things. For one, he was on the floor. Two, the Hero Midnight, or Nerumi, was cuddling up to him, her head in between the crook of his neck. For any normal male, they would have killed to be in this situation, but Ryuki just smiled, stoking her hair while gazing calmly at her.

He checked the time. 8.30. He was in no rush, and Momo seemed to be asleep as well, so he just sat there peacefully, waiting for the time to pass.

It was 9 when Momo finally stirred. When she got up from her bed, Ryuki immediately signalled for her to be quiet, and she acknowledged it with a nod. Soon after, Nerumi came to as well, only to dig deeper into Ryuki's body and nod off again. She didn't even notice Momo, who sat beside Ryuki looking at the teacher curiously.

"So, she's your sister?" Momo whispered.

"Not related by blood, but at this point in time, she's the closest family I have."

"Parents?" She asked tentatively.

"Killed. Villain attack." He lied. "She took me in as her brother and my guardian."

"Oh… Sorry." Momo bowed her head.

"It's fine, you'll probably find out some day anyways."

A sudden knock on the door signalled the awakening of the probably the only other person in the entire building.

"Momo! Are you awake?"

A look from Ryuki told her to immediately go shut her up. God forbid the two girls facing the wrath of a rudely awakened Midnight so early in the year.

She opened the door and quietly brought Kyoka in to the room, who squealed at the sight of Ryuki and Nemuri cuddling, albeit on the floor.

"Kayama-sensei looks more like a cat that you, Momo!" Kyoka whispered. "Are those two in a relationship?"

"They're siblings, Kyoka." Momo stated.

"Ah, no wonder they are so close… Wait, Midnight has a sibling?"

"Not by blood."

"I see."

They sat there for the next half hour or so, until Ryuki decided to rouse her from her sleep.

"Hey, Nemuri, time to wake up." He shook her gently.

"Hnmm, five more minutes Ryu…"

"I'll make breakfast for you."

"Really? Alright, I'll be up…"

Ryuki chuckled. The sure-fire way of waking a sleeping lion is to wake with food. It seems to work really well with this lioness.

She got up onto a sitting position, finally freeing the previously trapped Ryuki. Rubbing her eyes, she sat there and let out a small yawn, getting a quiet 'Kawaii~' from the two girls. Patting her head, Ryuki got up and announced, "I'll be making breakfast Nemuri. Get washed up and changed by then."

"Hai~" She looked up at the two girls, who were currently gazing at her with fascination.

"What are you two looking at?"

"Nothing…" They said in unison, promptly getting up and making way for the weary female. "I'll be back by the time Ryuki finishes cooking." She made her way to the door.

"Wait, Kayama-sensei, where do you live?" Momo asked.

"Room 306, right below you two. If you need any help, feel free to find me there. Well, see you later." She headed out the door. Soon after, the fragrant smell of pancakes drifted into the noses of two very hungry girls.

"Are those pancakes?" Kyoka asked excitedly.

"Yeah. I got some pancake mix yesterday, along with a bottle of syrup. Nemuri would only eat these for breakfast." He sighed. "If not for her hero work, she would have been obese by now."

"Did you say something, Ryuki?" The voice of Midnight came from outside the door.

"Ahaha! What did I say?" Ryuki laughed nervously, obviously not expecting her to be so fast. "Momo, help her with the door."

"Alright." She answered, heading towards the door with a bemused look.

The pair really was interesting.

"I'm back, Ryuki! You better get me six of those pancakes or I'll punish you!" Nemuri shouted into the kitchen.

"Hai hai, will do."

"Oh? Kyoka? You're listening to music? What kind?..."

Ryuki tuned out their conversation, choosing to focus on flipping pancakes. In all honesty, he appreciated the girls' presence. It gave Nemuri enough distractions to not go and hug him while he's cooking. That woman is real clingy. In her own way, she really is a cat.

Quickly finishing the pancakes, he loaded them onto plates to bring to the table.

Everyone had a modest two each, with Nemuri having her own platter of the requested six.

"So," Kyoka asked in between mouthfuls of food. "I heard you play instruments." She stated, looking at Ryuki.

"Hm? Yeah."

Her eyes lit up immediately. "What instruments?"

"Ehhhh, who told you?"

She gave an accusing finger to Nemuri, who was still shoving her food down her mouth.

"Figures," he sighed. "Well, let's see, piano, violin, guitar, flute, a bit of Chinese instruments here and there, and as for drums… I'd say I'm a beginner."

Kyoka's eyes burnt with a greater intensity than before. She leaned forward. "How good?"

"How good? Ehh, I'd say I'm best at piano, followed by the violin, then the guitar and flute."

"Show me."

"Eh?! Ok… Which one?"

"Your best."

"Sure, I guess… Pretty sure there is a grand piano somewhere in the common room downstairs…"

"Oh, while you're at it," Nemuri said in between mouthfuls of pancake, "Play me Flower Dance. I can grab my violin if you want."

"Ah, sure." Ryuki agreed, finishing the last of his food. "I'll go wash up first, when Nemuri is done, grab her plate for me." He got up, taking the other two empty plates with him.

Minutes later, Momo arrived with the last plate, and they set off for the common area.

"Hey look, some room lights are on," Momo pointed out as they reached the third floor to grab Nemuri's violin.

"Huh, others have already arrived I guess." Ryuki said in surprise. "It's still pretty early to come here. Wonder why."

After quickly grabbing her instrument, they headed down to the first floor. It was honestly the first time noticing this, but man is this place luxurious. The common area had couches and everything, along with that piano, a pool table, a foosball table and a whole bunch of gaming consoles. The laundry room was right beside the common room as well, making that place a rather convenient spot to hang around in.

Walking to the big Steinway & Sons, he lifted up the cover to reveal a row of shiny white and black keys. Testing the tone, he decided it was fit for use, and nodded to Nemuri, who had her violin at the ready. _Here we go._

Calming music soon filled the room. While Ryuki and Nemuri played, the other two in the room just sat there and watched, enjoying the live performance. It wasn't long, but it was amazing.

"Wow! You two really are a pair!" Kyoka exclaimed the moment the song ended.

"Ha ha! Cheers!" Nemuri gave them a thumbs-up.

"Ryuki, you don't look like the kind of guy who would play the piano, and so well at that." Momo commented in surprise.

"I'll… take that as a compliment. Well now that that's done, I still have some errands to run. See you later." Ryuki got up from his seat.

"Ah, take me with you. I have some things to buy for my job as well." Nemuri packed her violin up. "Wait up for me, Ryuki. I'll go keep this first."

"Alright, hurry up."

 _They are siblings alright,_ Momo thought to herself. "I'll go back to my room and study a bit. I would expect the hero course to be quite hard." She announced.

"Ah, I'll follow. I have yet to look through my Literature text." Kyoka sighed. Nodding in agreement, Momo followed Kyoka back up to her room for a study session.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter lengths can be inconsistent, depending on what I want to put in it. Kinda gay. Comments are always appreciated. (^w^)**


End file.
